Make it slow
by Tc33 - Amie
Summary: "So..." she says, running her hands down his chest while her legs tighten around his waist, and the friction puts the warmth back into his whole body "...make it slow, as if it will never end."


_Author's note : I would like to thank my dear Kristi for her correction, her pieces of advice and her suggestions ;)_  
>This is the first time I've ever written something like that, so please be gentle...<br>__

* * *

><p><em><strong>Make it slow<strong>_

"_How do you feel?"_

The question is abrupt and unexpected. When she asks, he has just entered her and his hands are still gripping her hips in a desperate way to pull her closer.

A moment before he was busy nibbling and licking the curve between her neck and her collarbone, smelling her and tasting her. He loves how she smells and how she tastes in moments like that –when they are so intimate she can't hide anything and he can feel everything, and he can even recognize a bit of him running on her.

Now he has to stop exploring her skin because the question is serious and a bit solemn. She has stopped moving, her hands are immobile on his back and her fingers are not scratching him anymore. The stillness is not something she is used to, and he knows she is expecting an answer, a _real_ answer, not just a whisper in her ears between two moans of pleasure.

He leaves her neck with regret and pulls back so he can face her.

"_Wh-... what?" _

He understood her question the first time, but there is too many sensations running through his body and mind, for him to be able to speak or answer her. He tries not to focus on the fact that she is so close to him, warm and soft against his body, hot and wet inside, her hearts beating strongly against his own chest, and it's hard to extricate himself from those lovely –and _so_ physical– sensations to come back to the brain and the thoughts.

"_How do you feel?"_ she repeats, and despite her rapid breath her voice is calm and she is smiling, as if she has not interrupted anything.

Her eyes are always changing, sometimes blue and sometimes green, but at that moment he can't tell. The only thing he can see is their darkness, and he feels like he is facing a starless sky or a deep cold lake. He has to remember not to look into those eyes too long or he would find himself drowning into them.

"_How do I feel?" _he repeats while he tries to control himself and to find what he could actually tell her. _"I feel like..." _

He stops and stares at her, how her body is entwined with his, how the warmth of their love is turning her cheeks red, how her divine curls are falling around her face in a wild manner. He is looking for words to describe how it feels, being here with her and seeing her beautiful face and her gorgeous shapes.

"_I feel good." _

His right hand slides from her waist to the small of her back, runs up her shoulders and brushes one of her locks around her ear, so he can finally cup her face. She tries to stop breathing as he does, but she can't hold up the delicate moan that escapes her mouth, whereas the movement of his hand reminds her of the situation. He likes that sound, because it reminds him she can be fragile and helpless under his touch –he is the only one that can make her cry and scream and beg for mercy with only the tip of his fingers. Sometimes he thinks that he should not have that capability, because it makes him feel more powerful that all the things he has seen in his whole life. Battles he's won, enemies he's defeated, nations he's built and all the people he's helped, nothing has ever made him feel like this.

"_I feel like everything's right, everything's exactly where it has to be."_

She closes her eyes and leans on his hands, placing quick kisses in his palm and around his wrist. He is fascinated by her and he can't keep his gaze off of her face as he speaks, easier now.

"_It's always like that. When your body is with mine it feels like I can't think about anything else. You make me forget what I am, what I've done, and each time you're next to me I'm turning into someone better and things seem to shine brighter." _

She opens her eyes and stops her movement on his hand. She is listening to every word he says with the same fascination he feels, looking at her, and he knows he has found the right words, that he has found what she was looking for.

"_You make me feel peaceful and strong and you even make me feel things I don't have words for. I think... I think I can't feel better."_

He stops for a while, letting his own words make their way between them.

"_I wish it could last for ever."_ he finally adds in a whisper, his face getting nearer to hers without realizing it.

Despite the warmth of her body around him, he can't prevent a cold shiver from making its way from his toes from the top of his head. Nothing lasts for ever, and maybe he knows that more than anyone. But he quickly banishes the thought from his mind, because he does not want to think about it, he doesn't want to think about the past, he doesn't want to think about the future. All that matters is the present, here and now, with her in his arms and this delicate look upon her face.

"_So..."_ she says, running her hands down his chest while her legs tighten around his waist, and the friction puts the warmth back into his whole body _"...make it slow, as if it will never end."_ she whispers.

Their faces almost touch. Her nose is so close he can feel its warmth on his, and her eyes are staring at his lips with envy, her mouth half-open in an arousing way. He tries not to swallow while she is slowly approaching, and it's like hours hours have passed before her lips are finally brushing his. He remembers what she has asked and has to stop himself from attacking her mouth furiously.

He lets her move slowly, he lets her teeth nibbling then biting his bottom lip slowly, he lets her tongue enter and wrap his slowly –everything she does is slow, very slow, too slow. Suddenly he can't hold on anymore and his hand moves from her face to her head. He grabs her hair desperately, and his hips thrust into her, making her moan in his mouth. This slowness is driving him crazy. All he wants is her, completely, entirely, right now.

She breaks the kiss and puts a finger on his mouth.

"_Shhh_" she says "_be patient_."

He nods, and her soft voice calms him down a bit. She seems satisfied and removes her finger, kissing him again. He is calmer and soon he finds himself liking the slow rhythm of their embrace. He plays with her tongue and gently brushes her lips. After a while he leaves her mouth and goes up her jaw, licking every inch of it, until he can nuzzle against her ear. There is nothing in his mind anymore and he tries to forget time passing by.

He is so focused on his own movements that he hardly notices that her hands are making their way down his stomach, then up his chest again. He opens his mouth mouth to protest but nothing comes out as she begins _moving_. Firstly she moves up, sliding along his member and he believes she is going to get him out of her completely –but then she stops, on top of him. Her pulse is racing under her skin and he can see her jugular strongly beating in her neck.

For a while she is still, her rapid breath sending hot waves of air in his hair. But finally she goes down, and he can release a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Stars fill up his eyes while a blissful sensation spreads throughout his whole body and a deep groan escapes him. She might also moan next to his ear but he can't be sure, because for a second all he is able to focus on is her, slowly getting down on him. And then she stops again.

They stand still, just holding each other and listening to their hot breathing. Then she brushes her face against his and places a kiss on his cheek, before moving again. He untangles his hand from her hair to find a grip on her waist, so he can move with her.

Slowly.

Up. And down.

However, they can't keep this slow pace for ever, and their movements become quicker as the urge of friction increases. Soon her wish is forgotten and none of them want that moment to last eternally anymore. They long to reach the end, they _need_ to reach the end.

His hands leave her hips, rub the skin of her stomach, and she arches her back when he suddenly reaches her breast to play with it. He gently strokes her already hard nipples with his rough thumbs, then bends so he can take one of them in his mouth and suck it. Her hands immediately find their way through his hair and she is holding on him, encouraging him to continue.

It's not long before her moans become whimpers then cries and he knows she is close to the edge. He thrusts into her deeper and faster, until she finally shouts loudly and sends waves of pleasure along his whole body. He can't hold his own orgasm any longer and for a few seconds they are both shaking and jerking in a chaotic way.

When their bodies are peaceful again he is still leaning on her chest, panting against her hot skin. He presses kisses on her delicate chest, and the touch makes her laugh. She runs her fingers through his hair and then pulls him up until she can reach his mouth and softly kiss him. It's just a caress, sweet and tender, her lips against his lips, and he closes his eyes so he can just feel it.

She quickly kisses his nose and when he opens his eyes she is rolling off of him and falling on the mattress. She lays next to him, her head leaning against his chest and one of her hands resting on his stomach. He can feel her chest moving up and down against him and he puts his arms around her shoulders, pulling her closer. For a while they do nothing, just holding each other.

"_River?" _he finally asks.

But there is no one to answer him. She is already asleep, her nose rubbing against his skin, a smile across her face. He stares at her, strokes her back, and runs his hand through her hair. He knows he won't sleep, not tonight. Tonight he wants to look at her and feel her and remember her presence next to him. He wants to record and remember everything.

Because he knows that nothing will last for ever.

_The end_

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading!<br>_


End file.
